Amor a prueba
by Yulya18
Summary: Harry quiere darle una sorpresa a Severus, pero, ¿sera él el sorprendido?... ¿Volverán a estar juntos a pesar de todo?


Aqui llega mi segundo fanfic de Harry/Severus, pero el primero que publico en esta pagina. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.  
Disfruten!

**AMOR A PRUEBA**

No podía evitar sonreír tontamente mientras salía de la enfermería. Acababa de ser revisado por Poppy y esta le había dado la mejor noticia de toda su vida. No podía esperar a ver a su pareja para darle la buena noticia.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el director de la escuela se le había acercado y le estaba hablando desde hace rato.

- ¿Harry¿Me estás escuchando?

Harry salió de su ensueño y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su despiste.

- Hola Albus, disculpa por no haberte visto… estaba pensando

- Puedo darme cuenta de eso, mi muchacho – respondió Albus Dumbledore, con su eterna sonrisa y ojos centelleantes.

- ¿Has visto a Severus, Albus? – preguntó Harry rápidamente. No era que no le cayera bien el anciano director, solo que se moría por decirle a su pareja la buena noticia. Estaba seguro que estaría más que contento con tan buenas nuevas.

- Creo que dijo que iba a un restaurant en Hogsmeade¿por qué Harry?

Harry solo sonrió. Sabía que Albus tenía alma de chismoso, y no podía aguantarse las ganas de saber todo lo que pasara en la vida de los demás. No lo hacía con malas intenciones, solo que así era su naturaleza curiosa.

- Por nada, solo quería verlo. Si me disculpas Albus, iré a buscarlo- respondió Harry.

Se despidió rápidamente de Albus, y se fue en busca de su amado.

- Ay, esta juventud…. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Me olvide preguntarle si quería un caramelo de limón… Bueno, ya se lo preguntaré a alguien mas – sacó uno de sus famosos caramelos y se fue comiéndolo feliz a su oficina.

**En Hogsmeade**

Sentados en una mesa se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos era un hombre de mediana edad, alto, de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. A su lado se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida, después de su pareja, claro está. Este era casi tan alto como el, de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

- ¿Entonces… sigues con Potter?- preguntó por enésima vez el ahijado de Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy.

- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que si Draco – respondió un poco indignado el mayor.

- No me mires así padrino, sabes que si acepto tu relación. Puede que me lleve relativamente bien con Harry, pero igual me gusta contrariarte.- sonrió de forma arrogante el rubio.

- No me parece gracioso.

- ¿Estas bien? Te noto nervioso.

- Creo que llegó el momento Draco.

- ¿De qué? – a veces podía ser un completo despistado. Esto era lo que enfurecía a veces a Severus.

- De que te mate… – al ver la cara de miedo de su ahijado, sonrió y continuo- … tranquilízate Draco, estoy bromeando.

Draco le mando una mirada furiosa.

- Creo que llego el momento de dar un paso mas adelante con Harry

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Dicho esto, sacó una cajita del interior de su túnica y la abrió, para que el rubio lo apreciara mejor.

El rubio solo pudo jadear de la impresión al ver el anillo. Era hermoso. Realmente su padrino tenía un muy buen gusto.

- Es… perfecto. A Harry le encantará.

Severus sonrió con el comentario.

Ambos se levantaron a la vez y se abrazaron con fuerza. Draco estaba tan feliz por Severus que le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era impresionante la forma en que se querían estas dos personas. Draco quería a Severus como a un padre y a su vez, Severus quería a Draco como al hijo que no había tenido y esperaba tener con Harry.

Volvieron a sentarse, mas nunca se dieron cuenta de la persona que abandonaba el restaurant, llorando desconsoladamente.

**Momentos antes… en Hogwarts**

Harry terminaba de cambiarse, quería sorprender a Severus, y quería verse hermoso. No era vanidoso por naturaleza, pero le gustaba verse bien para su pareja.

Se puso una túnica color azul oscuro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura todavía delgada. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba su vientre, dentro del cual se cobijaba su futuro hijo.

- Mi hijo con Severus – dijo para nadie en especial.

Termino de vestirse y salio rápidamente para Hogsmeade. En el camino no pudo evitar recordar como es que todo había comenzado.

**Flashback**

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Voldemort había sido derrotado. Todo su reinado de terror había terminado, y esta vez para siempre. El Mundo Mágico era un lugar tranquilo para vivir nuevamente. Y todo gracias a Harry. Harry Potter. El Niño Que Vivió. El mismo que ahora corría por las calles del Callejón Diagon buscando donde esconderse de toda la muchedumbre que lo seguía.

Entró rápidamente a Flourish y Blotts. Sabía que en esa librería nadie lo molestaría, pero de todas maneras decidió esconderse en la sección de Pociones, donde era menos probable que lo buscaran.

Estando ahí, pensó que estaba completamente solo, pero en eso….

- Vaya, vaya… ¿escondiéndose de su club de fans, señor Potter? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry no tuvo que dar siquiera media vuelta, para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Solo había una persona que podía decir su nombre con esa cantidad de desdén en su voz. Y ese era Severus Snape.

Decidió recurrir a todo su valor Gryffindor y dio media vuelta. Y no pudo evitar el jadeo que dio. _¿Ese es Severus Snape?_ Se pregunto a si mismo.

En verdad el hombre se veía muy diferente a como lo había visto antes de la batalla final. El antes amargado profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts no se podía localizar por ninguna parte en ese cuerpo.

Su cabello seguía conservando el mismo largo de siempre, pero ahora no se veía grasiento. La piel, antes de un color muy pálido, obviamente por falta de sol, ahora tenía un tono mas bronceado, lo cual no le quedaba nada mal. La túnica ya no era del típico color negro, que tanto le gustaba al adusto profesor. Si bien era de un color oscuro, este le favorecía enormemente al hombre. Y finalmente, la expresión del rostro. Ya no tenía esa expresión de odio y resentimiento que siempre le vio durante su época de estudiante. Podía decirse que Severus Snape estaba apetecible. Definitivamente apetecible.

- ¿Ve algo que le guste, Señor Potter? – preguntó Severus, enarcando una ceja.

Harry tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse. No podía creer que haya estado mirando con expresión embobada a su antiguo profesor.

- ¿Como se encuentra profesor? – no pudo evitar su nerviosismo, al estar tan cerca del hombre nuevamente.

Es que Harry Potter, estaba enamorado, y lo había estado desde hacia 2 años, de nada mas y nada menos de Severus Snape. Y todo había comenzado cuando le daba clases de Oclumancia. Quien lo diría.

- Muy bien, Señor Potter. Y por favor, dígame Severus, ya no es mi alumno.

- Esta bien prof… Severus. Entonces llámeme Harry.

Y desde ahí comenzaron a platicar amenamente. Como si todo rastro de desagrado entre ambos no hubiera existido nunca.

Con el pasar del tiempo, empezaron a encontrarse mas seguido. Salían juntos como grandes amigos. Nadie podía creer la evolución de dicha amistad, pero ellos estaban contentos.

Hasta que sucedió.

Habían salido al cine. Al principio Severus se encontraba reacio a la idea de ir al mundo Muggle, pero a la final Harry lo convenció. Como siempre lo hacia. Y en medio de la película, paso algo inesperado.

Ambos estaban viendo la película que proyectaban, pero en un momento dado, ambos se miraron para comentar algo y sus labios se chocaron. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero no se alejaron. Siguieron viendo la película, pero por ratos volvían a besarse. Y desde ese día Harry Potter y Severus Snape, fueron pareja.

Pasaron 6 meses mas desde que habían dado inicio a su relación, y puesto que Harry pasaba más tiempo en casa de Severus, que en la suya, el hombre mayor lo invito a vivir con el. Y Harry aceptó encantado.

**Fin Flashback  
**

No le costó mucho localizar el restaurant donde estaba Severus. Entró y al instante todos empezaron a tratar de llamar su atención. No por nada era el Niño-que-vivo-dos-veces, pero a él lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a su querido y amado Severus.

Y lo encontró.

Y no pudo evitar el dolor que sintió en su pecho, cuando lo vio sentado junto a Draco Malfoy y mostrándole un anillo. Dicho dolor solo empeoró, cuando vio la sonrisa feliz que le dedicaba Draco a Severus, mientras que ambos se levantaban y se abrazaban con fuerza. Y no pudo evitar que lágrimas de dolor cayeran por sus mejillas, cuando el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amor.

Salio rápidamente del restaurant, sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué, Severus?- murmuró para si, mientras sentía mas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas.

Decidió rápidamente que el seguir con Severus era inútil. Era mas que obvio para Harry, que Severus ya había elegido al rubio, y no quería escuchar cuando le dijera que ya no quería seguir con el. Lo mejor sería que desapareciera para siempre de la vida de Severus.

-Si, será lo mejor. Tú y yo nos iremos muy lejos, hijito mió. Nadie sabrá de nosotros nunca mas. Severus no sabrá de nosotros nunca mas.

No se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado de vuelta al colegio, pero rápidamente bajo a las mazmorras, que era donde vivía con Severus desde hace casi dos años.

Dos años. Como es que no lo había visto venir antes. ¿Desde hace cuanto Severus lo estaría engañando con el rubio?

Decidió no pensar en eso por el momento y empezó arreglar sus cosas rápidamente. Escribió una carta para Severus, despidiéndose y deseándole mucha suerte en su vida futura.

Media hora después, Harry Potter salía de Hogwarts, con destino desconocido.

----------

Severus regresó al colegio después de terminar su almuerzo con Draco, y fue inmediatamente a buscar a Harry. Apenas entró en sus habitaciones, notó algo diferente.

Las cosas de Harry no estaban.

Desesperado, entró a la habitación que compartían y abrió el armario. No estaba su ropa. Harry lo había dejado.

Se sentó en la cama y de pronto encontró una nota en su mesa de noche. La tomo y la abrió rápidamente. Era de Harry.

_Querido Severus:_

_Cuando leas esta carta, __sabrás que me he marchado. Te escribo esta carta, porque no tengo el valor de verte a la cara, no podría soportarlo. Me marcho lejos, pero me llevo todos los recuerdos que hemos pasado juntos. Siempre recordaré lo feliz que fui a tu lado._

_Espero que seas feliz donde quiera que estés._

_Con cariño, Harry._

Severus no sabía que hacer. Harry lo había dejado. Se marchaba lejos. No quería saber mas de él. Ahora fue él quien no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Se echó en la cama, donde tantas veces se habían amado, y lloró. Lloró por la perdida de su amor. Lloró por el dolor de no poder volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Lloró por no tener mas a su amor. Severus Snape lloró de amor.

**------- Un año después -------**

Era una mañana tranquila en el callejón Diagon. No habían muchas personas recorriendo las calles, así que un joven aprovecho la oportunidad para poder salir a pasear con su bebe. Hacia ya un año que no paseaba por esos lugares. Podía darse cuenta que no muchas de las cosas que estaban hace un año, habían cambiado. El único que parecía haber cambiado, era él.

Tal vez no se notara un cambio físico en el, pero si uno en su comportamiento. Antes solía ser extrovertido, y reía con más facilidad. Y si mirabas sus ojos, esos increíbles ojos verdes, podías darte cuenta que estos contenían una terrible tristeza. El único momento en que dicha mirada parecía cambiar, era cuando miraba a su hijo. El único recuerdo que tenia de su antiguo amor.

Es que a la tierna edad de 5 meses, Axel Gabriel Potter, era una réplica exacta de su padre. Tenía el cabello tan negro como él, aunque se notaba que había salido tan desordenado como el de su otro padre. Su piel era pálida, y poseía unos ojos tan negros, que parecía que te taladraban cada vez que te miraban.

Harry lo miró, mientras el pequeño jugaba con su peluche favorito en su coche. Luego se encaminaron hacia Gringotts.

Ni bien hubo entrado, deseó que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir al Callejón Diagon ese día. Ahora se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de su tormento, de su amor, de Severus Snape.

Este estaba volteado, pero de todas maneras, Harry pudo reconocerlo. Lo reconocería entre miles si era preciso. Trato de darse la vuelta e irse, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que al sentir una mirada sobre el, Severus Snape volteo y lo dejo pasmado lo que vio.

Nunca imagino que volvería a ver a Harry un año después de que se fue de su vida, y no pudo evitar el salto que dio su corazón al verlo, pero luego, este mismo se paralizó al ver el cochecito que el joven llevaba, y al niño que venia alegre jugando dentro de el.

Notó que Harry quería irse rápidamente del lugar, así que se acercó.

- Harry – fue lo único que pudo decir, y el tono triste de su voz hizo que Harry se sintiera mal nuevamente.

Intento dar la vuelta e irse nuevamente, pero esta vez el hombre no iba a dejar que se escapara de su vida tan fácilmente. Así que tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y se desapareció con el, llevando consigo también al bebe, ya que Harry nunca había soltado el cochecito donde estaba su hijo.

Se aparecieron en la casa que Severus tenia en Londres muggle, e inmediatamente Harry se soltó indignado.

- ¿Que crees que haces, Snape? – preguntó molesto.

- ¿Por que te fuiste Harry?

Y rápidamente, todo lo que pasó ese día vino a la mente de Harry y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con las lágrimas contenidas.

- Harry… - Severus intento acercársele, pero Harry reaccionó y cargando a su hijo dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ahí fue cuando Severus notó nuevamente al bebe y lo examino. Y se sorprendió. Ese niño era una copia exacta de él, exceptuando la nariz.

Y la noticia lo golpeó como un balde de agua helada. Tenía un hijo. Un hermoso hijo. Un hijo con su amor.

- Harry… - volvió a decir Severus, intentando acercarse una vez mas.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Harry ya no evitaba tratar de llorar, y abundantes lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos.

- No te entiendo Harry….¿Qué pasó? Estábamos tan bien y de pronto… te fuiste.

Harry no aguantó mas, y soltó todo lo que tenía acumulado desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.

- ¿Cómo querías que me quedara a tu lado, si era mas que evidente que lo nuestro ya había terminado?

- ¿De qué me estas hablando? – Severus preguntó confundido.

- ¡Te vi¡Estabas con él¿Desde cuando era tu amante¿Pensabas echarme una vez que te aceptara? – Harry seguía llorando desconsoladamente, algo que hacía que el corazón de Severus se rompiera cada vez en mas pedazos.

Aprovechó el momento en que Harry cerró sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse y se acercó a él. No lo estrechó entre sus brazos como tanto ansiaba hacer, sino que lo llevó al sofá más cercano. Era obvio que el joven se derrumbaría de un momento a otro. Tomó luego al bebe, que lo miraba curiosamente y le sonrió, pensando que ese hijo de verdad tenía que ser suyo. Era la única explicación para tanto parecido. Luego lo puso de nuevo en su cochecito. Todavía le quedaba mucho que hablar con Harry. Definitivamente ahí había algo que él se había perdido.

Se sentó al lado de Harry en el sofá y le hablo.

- Harry… - el susodicho levanto la mirada - … no entiendo que es lo que me acabas de decir.

Se notaba tan preocupado, que Harry no pudo hacer mas que contarle todo lo que había visto ese día.

Cuando termino su relato, Severus no podía creerlo. Todo había sido un malentendido. Y se encontraba tan feliz por eso, que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, lo que provocó que Harry se sintiera mal.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – se levanto apesadumbrado del sofá. Pero Severus fue mas rápido que el, y atrayéndolo hacia él, lo sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – intentó soltarse, pero Severus no le dejó.

- Creo que todo esto fue un completo malentendido Harry.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Si, me viste mostrarle un anillo a Draco ese día, pero el anillo no era para él… - dudó en continuar.

- ¿Entonces… - preguntó bajito Harry-… para quien era?

Severus no pudo evitarlo, y antes de responder, lo besó con toda la pasión que sentía por él, dejando que así, todo su dolor por el tiempo que estuvo separado de su querido Harry se borrara.

- Era para ti – respondió el mago mayor, una vez hubo separado sus labios de los de Harry.

- ¿Entonces por que te besó? – Harry empezaba a sentirse estúpido después de la explicación que le había dado el pocionista. _'¿Desperdicie un año por nada?'_

- Fue en la mejilla Harry, y era porque estaba feliz por ambos… - lo miro fijamente- … no sabes como sufrí cuando te fuiste.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que había ocasionado y volvió a llorar.

Severus solo lo atrajo mas hacia el, mientras lo acariciaba para que estuviera mas tranquilo. Pasado los minutos, el llanto de Harry fue disminuyendo y miró a Severus.

- Debes odiarme¿no es cierto?

- No, no te odio… yo te amo… Harry…

- ¿Si?

Sintió que lo hacían a un lado y se sorprendió al ver que Severus deshacía los dos primeros botones de su túnica y se sacaba una cadenita que tenía al cuello, cuyo adorno era el anillo más hermoso que hubiera visto el moreno en su vida. Y se sorprendió mas cuando vio a Severus arrodillarse y tomar su mano.

- Harry, este anillo iba a ser el símbolo de mi amor por ti, cuando quería pedirte que unieras tu vida a la mía… - le sonrío-… y todavía quiero que formes parte de mi vida… así que… Harry James Potter¿te casarías conmigo?

Lo único que pudo hacer Harry es ponerse a llorar nuevamente y abrazar a Severus con todas sus fuerzas.

- Si, si, si… SI!... Te amo tanto Severus – repetía constantemente Harry, mientras lo besaba por todas partes.

Pasado un momento, Severus pareció recordar algo.

- Espera un momento, ahora si¿me quieres explicar quien es ese pequeño? – señaló al hijo de Harry.

Harry sonrió y se acerco a su hijo. Una vez lo tuvo en brazos, se acercó a Severus y lo puso en los suyos.

- Permíteme presentarte a nuestro hijo Severus, Axel Gabriel Potter.

- Axel Gabriel Potter-Snape – corrigió Severus.

Harry sonrió y besó a Severus. Lo besó con todo el amor que sintió, sentía y sentiría por él. Puso todos sus demás sentimientos en ese beso, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, sabiendo que otra vez estaba cerca de su alma gemela.

Ahora todo el pasado quedaba olvidado. Ahora solo quedaban Severus, él, y su hijo.

Ahora todo estaría bien.

Muy bien.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic que pense esta mañana y que me rondo la cabeza hatsa que no me dejo seguir durmiendo jejeje.  
Espero sus comentrios XD!  
Saluditos!


End file.
